First
by lndsyellsn
Summary: A lifetime of First for Hermione and Lucius (one-shot) {Updated 5/17/18 to correct errors}


First Date:

Hermione and Lucius first met again after the war in the Ministry during a fundraiser for some charity neither could remember anymore. Somehow they ended up occupying each other the whole evening and before they left for the evening Lucius asked to take Hermione out on a date.

And that's what leads us to today in a small muggle coffee shop. Hermione found she really enjoyed spending time with the older Malfoy. He would ask about her latest research project and was actually interested in what she had to say. She especially loved when he ate he's mouth stayed close, unlike her ex.

Neither seemed to notice how late it was getting till Hermione's stomach growled in need of an actually meal.

"I would very much like to continue our evening if I may be so bold. Maybe we could continue for dinner?" Lucius asked standing up offering her his hand.

"I'm not really dressed for a dinner date, maybe I could take you to a muggle spot?" She asked gathering her purse following him out.

"I think that would be fine." He offered her his arm and let her lead them to dinner.

When reaching the near by McDonald's Lucius laughed smiling.

"I have admit this has become a guilty pleasure spot for me. I've stopped here quite a few times before I head home from the office."

Hermione laughed along picture him with his pristine white dress shirts, with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows trying to eat a Big Mac mess free.

He held the door open for her, again something Ron never did, and held her close as they waited in line. Take the moment to breath in the warm tobacco and book scent that was Lucius; Hermione was not aware that he was taking the same opportunity to enjoy the smell of her strawberry shampoo with the mix of the light of smoke from brewing.

Neither of them were disappointed at the end of their date and agreed to repeat the evening soon.

First Kiss:

A few months after their first date Lucius had take Hermione to an elegant Michelin Star restaurant in Paris, and they both ordered a dessert and wine after a perfect neal. Hermione had shared a bite of her seasonal fruit tart with a layer of pastry cream, as he took his bite Hermione found the moment very intimate and a blush formed across her cheeks. Lucius offered Hemione a bite of his rich flourless chocolate cake with a fresh raspberry coulis in return. He stared for a moment at a spot of raspberry in the corner of her full lips.

Before she could clean it away with a napkin, Lucius cleared this throat and leaned forward.

"Allow me." His rich voice whispered as he leaned the rest of the way capturing her lips.

They lost themselves in the kiss before they pulled apart. Lucius eager to continue that kiss in the comfort of the hotel room he booked them for their first weekend getaway, paid for dinner and escorted her to their room where they picked up where they left off.

First I love you:

The first I love you came the morning after their first kiss, wearing just a sheet Hermione sat on the balcony of their room watching the sun raise enjoying a cup of coffee.

Lucius stood leaning in the door way in just a towel watched the sun form a glow around his young witch for a few moments before coming forward he kneeled before her and wiped a tear from her cheek a questing looking at her.

"Are you hurt? I tried to be gentle last night. Be honest." He asked worried that maybe she regretted now giving him something so special.

"No," She whispered shaking her head, "I'm just so happy here with you. I..I love you."

Lucius let out a breath kissing her head holding her massive curls close to his nose taking her in.

"I love you too." He returned a few moments later.

They spent the weekend basking in their love in a city where no one knew them as the War Hero and Death Eater, they were just another couple in love in Pairs.

First Dance:

They married the following year in a garden in their favorite city. Keeping it very small with just Draco and Luna, along Harry and Ginny, and Severus with his wife. They enjoyed the live music and dancing that was going on in their hotel lobby for the celebration.

"This one is for the newlyweds." The singer announced before the next song began.

Taking her hand Lucius spun Hermione around on the floor holding her close humming along they song and throught back iver the past year.

"Are you still sure Hermione? Forever with me?"

"There's no one else I'd rather spend forever with." They shared another kiss both drinking in as much of the day as possible.

"Well then forever is what we shall have."

First in 200 years

It wasn't long before Hermione and Lucius were expecting their first child. When preparing for they baby neither one considered anything for a little girl, after all a girl hasn't been born into the Malfoy for over 200 years.

But there in Lucius arms, was his beautiful newborn daughter with a head full of blonde curls and perfect little button nose wrapped in pink.

"Thank you." Lucius whispered to Hermione staring at their daughter letting hin decide on her name.

Hermione just smiled watching Lucius fall head over heels in love before they welcome in her big brother to meet her.

"Does my little sister have a name?" Draco asked when he finally got to hold her.

"Lucy. Lucy Asha Malfoy." Lucius proudly announced holding his wife close.

Well Lucy was the first of 4, 2 boys and 2 girls. And Lucius and Hermione spent forever happy and in love with many first.


End file.
